Naruto: Gamer Unlimited
by shadowmageansh
Summary: Same old Naruto is Gamer with some personal touch but it will be OP!Naruto. Naruto/?


**So have you ever thought what will happen if our favorite ninja Naruto suddenly gains power of Gamer. Will he strive to become a better ninja or continue his half ass life?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter - 1**

 **HP & CP are restored and all negative statuses are cured.**

'What the hell!' It's the first thing come to mind of six year old Naruto. Naruto is a six year old boy citizen of village of Hidden Leaves, he has lived a hard life; his mother died just after giving him birth in nine tail fox attack, villagers hate him for some unknown reason, orphanage kicked him out when he turned 4, after surviving on unforgiving streets of ninja village for a whole month he learnt his first lesson in survival-"stealth". It might not sound amazing and many of you probably thinking of some advance philosophical lesson but we are here talking about a four year old boy so yes he learnt stealth- art of invisibility. While it may seem lame but you have to remember that in a village full of ninjas to remain unseen is nigh impossible so what Naruto achieved is not to scoff of. He learnt after constant cat - mouse chase where mob of villagers -civilian along with some shinobi- trying to beat him and calling him Demon spawn that as long as he will remain hidden no one can harm him. So he practiced every chance he got to make him a wall flower. It was not a easy task. Only clothe he had on his back were glaring orange shouting to all world 'kill me' so after too many near death instance he achieved something every shinobi strive for- stealth perfection.

It was not all bad sad for Naruto, after a month of constant hunger he stumbled on a temple of Kami….The ramen stand of Irachimaru which sells food of Gods Ramen. Elderly man who runs the shop with his young daughter feed him after catching him stealing food and informed Hokage of Konoha about orphanage. It was one of best day of his short life he ate food of God till his tummy was full, met Hokage and went to shopping with old man himself; but the best part of it at the end of the day he received keys of his very own apartment to live. It was not the best apartment of the world heck half of the things were not even in working condition but it was his, his sanctuary where he can live without the fear of dying in sleep. He thanked old man Hokage many times who in returned told him to come to him if he needed anything.

First few days were spent conquering the problems comes only when you are responsible for taking care of yourself but it grew boring afterward, he was missing the thrill of getting caught, snooping around trained ninjas while stealing food to survive, so his young mind found a way around it – Prank. He used his every ounce of stealth power to plant elaborated (to his young mind) traps and triggers to prank villagers who used to chase him and beat him. Once he even painted whole Hokage Mountain in daylight without anyone suspecting a thing. It was hilarious watching ANBUs and elite jonins trying hard and failing to find the culprit.

But nothing could have prepared him to face floating semi transparent blue box just above his head.

"Kami! I'm finally losing last of my sanity if I can see floating window in front of me" said a perplexed Naruto to himself "and why it's looking alike the opening window of RPG games he used to play some time ago". He used to play RPG for a time, he was surprisingly good at it but lost interest after some time but now he was using all his brain power to recall every detail about Game. After some time waiting as if testing its real or really complex imagination his prank loving mind projecting to prank himself, he called out first command to test his theory regarding connection between this floating window and RPG games.

"Status"

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Gamer Unlimited**

 **?**

 **Lv. : 2 Ex-00/500**

 **Race- human**

 **HP-100(+500)**

 **CP-500(+20)**

 **STR-2**

 **VIT-10(+10)**

 **DEX-40(+10+5)**

 **INT-15**

 **WIS-5**

 **LUC-?**

 **POINTS-5**

 **MONEY-15000ryo**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is citizen of Konoha and ?.He is son of ? and ?. He loves Ramen & pranking. Most of the villagers hate him due to his ? status. He wanted to become a great ninja and eventually greatest Hokage of village of Hidden Leaf.**

 **Status ? gives him +(Lv X 10)CP, +(LV X 5)VIT and increases his HP and CP regeneration rate 10 times the original.**

 **Due to his Bloodline from ? clan he gains +500 HP after every 5 level.**

 **Due to his Father's gene he gains improved DEX after every 5 level.**

 **"** **SKILLS"**

 **Gamer's Mind(LV- MAX)- allow user to remain calm collected state and process the external world with a logical angle.**

'Well this explains why I'm not freaking out and shouting murder'

 **Gamer's Body(LV- MAX)- allow user to experience the gaming world as reality and removes all injuries and external negative status on body after full night sleep.**

'It will come handy'

 **Prank King (LV- 25)(00/2000EX)- helps in performing elaborated pranks while at the same time gives +10 DEX** . **( It will assist in traps.**

 **Stealth (LV-Journeyman)(00/150000EX)- only the powerful sensors and master tracker can find you.**

 **Passive- hides your smell and reduces your chakra output to make your chakra signature very weak.**

 **Active- covers your sound (even heartbeat), smell and chakra signature to make you all but invisible. COST 10CP/min**

 **HP Regeneration- regenerates HP Rate-50HP/HOUR (Depends on VIT)**

 **CP Regeneration- regenerates CP Rate-40CP/HOUR (Depends on INT)**

"Well f**k me" exclaimed Naruto and fainted…..

 **A/N: Yes, I know very old idea but bear with me and yes I will update it slowly but regularly. Oh and please PM me if you have any suggestions and if you don't like it then please don't read. I am new in all this writing business so forgive me and English is not my first language so again sorry…..**

 **Looking for beta for spell check and grammer….**

 **-Shadowmage**


End file.
